If I Go
by Jinx the foxlover
Summary: When Amy Rose gets into a car crash with her friends she has to ask herself one thing "what would happen if I go?". Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Say hello to my new story! Even though I'm writing this I'm still working on "The Rift" so updates may not be as frequent. Anyways enough with my jabbering, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters.

If I Go

Amy Rose, Sonic the hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the bat, and Shadow the hedgehog all stumbled into Sonic's car in a fitful of drunken laughter. Amy was clutching her purse and was laughing at Shadow who was having a hard time closing the car door, the crew went on a party run at the station square's famous club that was owned by Rouge herself. All Amy really could remember was the fact that the drinks were on the house, and that everyone was having a ball including Shadow who offered Amy most of her drinks. When he got the door shut Shadow slurred something and Rouge burst out laughing, Rouge was in the passenger seat, Sonic was seated next to her and was playing with the car wheel. In the back seat Cream was squished in between Amy and Shadow, every so often she let out a tiny hiccup.

"Okay let's get her moving." Sonic slurred. He reved the car a couple of times then set off on to the road.

"We should put our windows down!" Rouge cheered, Amy couldn't remember how but she managed to get her window down and she instantly felt the icy wind run through her quills.

"This is amazing!" Sonic yelled he flung his hands in the air letting go of the wheel. Cream who hadn't had much to drink screeched.

"Mr. Sonic the wheel!" Sonic turned around and gave the rabbit a goofy grin.

"The wha-

Amy felt like she was flying in that moment. Every star in the sky beckoned to her and for the first time in a while she felt the weight of her life lift from her shoulders, suddenly everything was okay and for once the world stood still. But the feeling could only last so long, the beautiful stars in the sky shattered like falling angels and she was silently left into darkness.

...

Vector the crocodile hung his head in despair at the crime scene, two cars were smashed on the side of the road one contained four teens and the other was ditched.

"We have a runner." Vector said into his mic.

"We got him a few blocks north of the accident, he's in custody for now." Vector recognized Mighty's voice.

"Do you think I could talk to one of the teens real quick?"

"I don't see what harm that could do. I heard the blue one is fine but highly intoxicated."

"Do they have ID's?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Mighty, your free to go home now."

"Copy that. Good luck sir."

Vetctor walked over to the last ambulence it looked like one of the doctors was holding back the blue teen.

"There's no need to dart now son. Sit down." Vector ordered. The blue hedgehog sat down and the doctor with a heaving sigh walked away.

"What happened?"

"You don't understand sir please!" The hedgehog begged.

"I understand that you were drinking with your friends and instead of calling a taxi you drove a car." Vector stated.

"Please sir listen"

"You're not in trouble son I just want to-

"LISTEN TO ME!" He screeched tears ran down his face and mixed with the blood leaking from is nose. "There was five of us! NOT FOUR! No one will listen to me." And with that he started sobbing "Amy I'm so sorry!" He wailed he put his head in his hands and locked up in a fetal position.

"Mighty have you made it home yet?" To Vector's relief he answered imediatley.

"No sir."

"I need squad cars around the area of the crash. There were five teens in the car not four." After a minute of two Mighty answered.

"I have five cars looking for the teen. Who are we looking for sir?" Vector poked Sonic who choked out. "Amy Rose. She's pink and she was wearing a white shirt with a pink skirt."

"Did you get that?"

"Yes sir." Please let us find this girl Vector prayed.

...

Cream held an ice pack to her head as she tried to absorb all of the information that a cop told her. When Sonic let go of the wheel they ran a red light and a car slammed right into the right side of Sonic's precious car. Thankfully they didn't flip but Shadow was in critical condition, Rouge's face got sliced by tiny shards of glass, and Amy... Amy was nowhere to be found. The cop showed her a picture of the car after the crash and she noticed that Shadow's side was soaked with a dangerous amount of blood and a piece of Amy's skirt was snagged onto her smashed window. Sonic was still at the scene of the crash and the one that hit them ran, but was recently caught by the cops.

Suddenly she heard people down the hallway shrieking so Cream got up and peaked out of her door to investigate. Four nurses were rushing a gurney down the hallway, their green gloves were soaked with crimson blood and as they passed her room she caught a glimpse of Amy's pale pink face. Blood was trickling from her mouth and her glassy emerald eyes gazed upwards in a hazy stare.

"Amy?" Cream whispered. From down the hall she could hear the doctor barking out orders and the frantic movement of feet. Cream uttered silent pleads under her breath but every second made her more frantic.

"Please Amy!" She wailed then after what seemed like hours a male voice boomed through the hospital halls.

"She's alive!"

Well that's the end of chapter one! Yay! Send me a review if you liked it, hated it, or have any suggestions :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! chapter two is here! I hope you guys enjoy this, but also check out my other story "The Rift" if you want. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic team

Vector woke up the next morning to his phone ringing out with an annoying tone that sounded like techno music, he groggily picked up his phone and read the caller ID.

"What the hell." He muttered, it was Mighty who never called anyone in or probably out of the office.

"Hello, Vector speaking."

"Hey sir um remember those kids from last night?" Mighty asked.

"How could I forget? Did you find the pink one?" He scratched his head absentmindedly, the blue one whose name was Sonic refused to leave until she was found so he had the ambulence waiting on the side of the road for god knows how long.

"That's why I called you sir, we did find her just ten minutes after you left and she was pronounced dead at first."

"At first?"

"Yes sir. People are saying that the doctor brought her back from the dead." Vector sat up straight.

"She's alive?"

"Yes sir."

"How far away was she from the crash area?"

"Well she didn't have her seat belt on and the window was down so investigators said that she flew out of the car on impact. We found her ten feet from the actual accident over by some abandoned building." Mighty explained.

"So she flew out of a car ten feet but didn't die."

"Some investigators think she may have tried to get away from the accident so she crawled until she passed out." Vector looked at his pictures from that night, most of them were fuzzy and he couldn't make out any small details.

"Do you think I could get footage of the accident from the traffic cameras?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright thanks for the update Mighty."

"No problem sir." And with that Mighty hung up.

Vector checked the time, it was 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday. With a shrug he swung himself out of bed and put on his usual uniform and after eating some breakfast, left to go view the footage.

...

Amy woke up with a start, she had to adjust her eyes to the blinding light and as soon as she did she noticed where she was.

"What happened?" Amy looked around the hospital room, nurses swarmed in and out checking monitors and talking to a tall black bat who seemed to be the doctor. She looked down at herself, she was wearing what she wore last night and she felt perfectly fine.

"Um sir. What happened?" She asked to the doctor. The doctor ignored her and continued to talk with one of the nurses who was frantically pointing at her.

"Excuse me!" She yelled. Still nothing, the nurse left the room and the doctor sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry little girl, it's all up to you now." He said.

"What?" Amy asked. Still no response. Now she was getting mad, how dare he ignore her.

"SIR!" She screeched. She swung her legs off the bed and marched up to him, she went to hit him on the arm but her hand went right through his shoulder.

"What." Amy looked at her hands, they were perfectly fine. She went to poke the doctor but her finger went through his arm, she noticed that goose bumps raised on the doctors on his arm exactly where she meant to poke it. The doctor raised his head and pulled a folder from the table next to him and flipped it open, Amy peered at the pictures in it. The first picture was of Sonic's car model, the next was of his car mangled on the street the right side seemed to be glistening with a type of liquid. On the picture of the car small sticky notes numbered the car seats, which corresponded with the next picture that showed the inside of the car. Instead of numbers pictures represented who sat where and to her horror Shadow's seat was painted with blood.

"Shadow?" She whispered, the doctor flipped the page to an old looking building on the lawn a sticky note had the number five scribbled on it, and next to it was her face. She read a hastily scribbled note that said "Ten ft. From crash site."

Amy slowly turned around and walked toward the bed she woke up on. In the bed was a small limp figure that was hooked up to various tubes and that's when Amy saw her own pale face.

"What am I?" Amy whispered, her whole body shook as she looked at her face, dry blood caked over her mouth and forehead. It looked as if her head was being supported by something so Amy glanced at the object and realized that they needed it to keep her head off the pillow because her head looked as if it had completely split open and was only held together by giant staples.

"Oh no!" She wailed. She stepped away from the bed and felt her own head. No stitches, no breaks, no gory mess. She glanced at the heart monitor, it was still beeping at a steady pace.

"I'm alive?" Amy whispered.

...

Vector waited patiently for the supervisor to bring him the tape from last night. They were completely willing to help but it would take more then two seconds to find a video of that specific time due to busy traffic. He had been sitting at the quiet waiting room for a little over an hour already, but he had to have that tape. About ten minutes later a gray mongoose came into the waiting room with a computer, he handed Vector the computure with some head phones.

"Just put it on the counter when you're done." He said. Vector nodded in response and when the mongoose left he placed the ear buds in and clicked the play button. He watched silently as the teen's car blew the red light, then when they made impact he paused it and watched slowly slide by slide as the pink girl lifted up and out of her window. Vector ran his hand over his head then watched it again in normal speed, the way she launched out of the car was insane. Unfortunately the footage only caught the scene so he couldn't see when she landed.

"She lived." He said incredulously.

...

Amy walked down the hallway and checked every room to see where her friends were. She found Rouge who looked well, she was being visited by knuckles who gently ran his thumb over her now scarred face. Then when she made it to the end of the hall she turned around and headed down the opposite hall. When Amy found Cream she was curled in a ball on her bed, tears streamed down her face as she wailed "Please let me see Amy!" She clutched a headband in her hands. That's my headband Amy thought. Down the hallway came Tails who jogged into Cream's room he had a balloon and flowers clutched in his hands, Amy smiled. Cream would be fine for now.

Amy started down the hallway again peering into as many rooms as she could, none of the rooms held Shadow or Sonic. Right when she was about to give up she bumped into someone, it was Shadow. He opened his mouth to say something but he clamped his mouth shut, his eyes showed nothing but raw emotion.

"My Rose." He whispered, he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. To say the least she liked this Shadow better then the one who went Vodka crazy.

"How come I can touch you?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm in the same... state as you." Shadow explained.

"So you're not dead?" Shadow shook his head, Amy went to peer inside his room but he stopped her by standing in her view.

"You don't need to see that Rose."

"Is it bad?" Shadow sighed and fumbled with his hands "not as bad as you Rose."

Amy fell silent.

"You're going to be fine Rose, I promise." Shadow reassured her.

"We should have called a taxi."

"We're all alive for the most part Rose, your job now is to think positive."

"How do you know that will work?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders and bore his crimson eyes into hers "I just do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this story and get the message that I'm trying to send. I'll try to update faster from now on :)

Disclaimer: I do not own sega.

"So what now?" Amy was standing with Shadow just outside of the famous twinkle park, the both agreed to ditch the hospital. Too many nurses would walk right through them and it got weird.

"I don't know I've never been dead before, and I'm sure google doesn't have instructions on how to act when your half dead." Shadow said.

"Why are you so casual about this?" Amy asked incredulously. Shadow shrugged and stomped on the dew covered grass.

"Because we can't do anything about it. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow was gazing up at the sky, and he was right it was beautiful. The sky was a deep blue almost black color, and twinkling in the sky were stars that were ignited with a furious white light. Nothing, however, compared to the bold moon that filed up the park with a hauntingly dim light. It was both beautiful and eerie enough to send shivers down your back.

"Yeah. When we crashed all I saw were stars and then they shattered, I'm guessing that's when I landed." Amy said sadly.

"You're a miracle Rose, you're still alive for a reason." Shadow said, his blood red eyes stared deep into hers. "You can't give up on yourself." He demanded.

"I never said that I would." Amy objected.

"Your eyes say otherwise Rose." Shadow started walking towards her as he said this.

"There's so much we could have done to avoid this." Amy said, she was frustrated by her stupidity. So much that she hardly noticed Shadow was inches from her face.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen." Amy felt him interlock her hand with his. "Maybe this isn't as bad as you think."

...

Vector clicked his pen frantically as he investigated the crime scene again, he drew his own diagram while he ignored the complaints of on coming traffic. Mighty was busy directing them down a different street, and getting cursed out by the drivers. He silently measured where the area from the accident from where the crash happened to where the girl landed.

"Did you view the footage sir?" Mighty yelled over the traffic commotion.

"Yeah, but it cut off the part where she landed." Vector yelled back.

"Investigators already looked at this sir. So why are we here? Why are you so stuck on this case?" Mighty complained. Vector let out a sigh and walked over to Mighty, Mighty gave him a confused look.

"It's nothing, just go back to the station. I have a doctor appointment anyways." Mighty nodded and eagerly collected his traffic cones, he shoved them in his little cop car and with a wave drove off.

"Damn kid." Vector muttered he sat on a curb next to the road and put his face in his hands. Then he felt a rather impatient poke on his back.

"Mr. Investigator sir?" Vector turned around and saw the blue hedgehog from the crash, a bundle of bright colored flowers withered in his hand. His nose only had a slight discoloration to it, Vector scoffed. Lucky kid.

"Yes boy. You should respect an investigator enough to not poke us, we're not dogs." Vector grumbled, he slowly got up and faced the boy whose face showed nothing but humiliation.

"Sorry sir, it looked like you were sleeping." The hedgehog explained. Vector nodded his head then noticed how dark it was outside, last time he checked it was noon.

"What time is it?" Vector asked. The hedgehog checked his watch and with a smile he said.

"It's going on eight thirty right now sir." Vector felt a surge of panic, then started to push past the blue hedgehog.

"Sir is there something wrong?" He called after him.

"Just go home kid." Vector called back then he threw himself in his jet black car and slumped into the leather interior chair. With a frustrated yell he punched his car wheel and threw the sunglasses off his face. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello Mr. Crocodile. I believe you missed your appointment." He heard on the other line.

"I'm sorry doc, did my results come in yet?" Vector asked anxiously. He heard papers rattling and a couple of mutters that he couldn't make out. Finally he heard doc sigh into the phone.

"Vector you only have about a month, please consider the chemo it can still be contained plea-

Vector hung up on the doctor and stared at his phone, his mind went completely blank. When the silence became to much he started up his car and headed home.

...

For the rest of the night Shadow and Amy sat among the dewy grass and enjoyed the magical feel the park held.

"This is easy." Amy said, she was enchanted by the dozens of fireflies that swarmed in a flurry of blinking lights.

"As opposed to?" Shadow asked, he was staring at a blue moth that hovered in front of him, unaware of his presence.

"Reality." Amy said, although she secretly wished she could feel the grass beneath her. "In real life we would be chased out of the park by angry cops. Then we would go home and miss out on everything that we should witness in life."

"Be honest, are you dissapointed that I'm your half dead buddy?" Shadow asked.

"No, I mean you did buy me a crap ton of drinks just to get me drunk." Amy teased. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and smirked a little.

"Guilty. At first I just wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you, then the first round of drinks came around." He admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you had feelings for me?" Amy asked.

"Your obsession with blue boy got in the way." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Well it kind of feels like were the only people left on the world right now... or out of it." Amy said.

"Your point." Shadow asked. Amy silently twiddled with her thumbs then gazed into Shadows deep crimson eyes.

"No one can get in the way now." Shadow shook his head and said.

"Oh but there is Rose."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Death."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I just wanted to wish all of you a wonderful fourth of July! I hope you all have a wonderful day with your family and friends that's full of fireworks and happiness! Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic team.

Vector woke up to an annoying knocking on his door, with a groan he picked his head up and wondered why he got a huge office at work if everyone was just going bother him either which way. Then he felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered his dreadful cubicle days and he suddenly felt rather grateful for his room.

"Come in!" He shouted. In the door came two people, the first one was his office assistant Espio, and then behind him was a young bee with a tablet gripped tightly in his hands.

"This is Charmy, he's a rookie at the times newspaper. Apparently he scored a story about your teams and he demanded to meet you or he'd throw himself off a bridge. So you're kind of stuck with him or the next paper you read will be a headline of his "tragic leap of stupidity" story or something like that." Espio drawled, Charmy just gave Vector a wide smile.

"Alright Espio, go take a lunch break." Vector said, then he turned to the bee who was still smiling. "Sit down in a chair kid." Charmy took a seat on the leather chair in front of him, and to Vector's annoyance, placed his tablet on his case files and started tapping on it at a rapid pace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." The bee said warmly, Vector rolled his eyes and said.

"Just go ahead and ask the questions already." Charmy nodded and started asking him basic questions like how do you spell your name, how old are you, and what his field of work is.

"Alright sir, how do you feel about the crash?" Charmy asked.

"It's stupid, schools and TV commercials always inform kids, teens, even adults about what not to do in life. I think one of the top ones is drinking and driving. Vector said. "Also never hit and run." He added.

"True sir, very true. Now who do you believe is to blame for this situation?"

"The kids of course. Two are still in the hospital, one is being considered a miracle."

"Now you said they were "teens" when they are all at least 21, why? And why is one being considered a miracle?"

"When you turn 21 it doesn't mean that the teen part of you has left yet. It's not something that just happens instantaneously, you have to learn the lessons of life before you can consider yourself an adult. They clearly have not learned as much as they should. And no comment to the other question."

"Very well said sir, would you like to add any comments to this?" Vector sighed and quietly whispered.

"No."

...

Amy felt like she was dreaming when she started hearing the voices in her head, first she heard her doctor.

"Go on in, remember she can hear everything that you say so stay positive for her."

"Hey Ames, you're looking great!" Sonic's voice was loud and clear in Amy's head, he sounded so sad.

"Who am I kidding, I've shattered you. I was so stupid, I heard Cream yelling at me to grab that stupid wheel but I didn't listen. Next thing I see is the backseat and oh my goodness Shadow was..." Amy heard her doctor say "stay positive." In the background. Sonic halted and then after a moment went back to talking.

"The doctor told me over the phone that you're going to be okay as long as you fight for it. I know you can fight Amy Rose, because you were born that way. Please just stay, we all love you and I can't even imagine a world without my Amy Rose in it, honestly I don't even want to live a life knowing that you died because of my stupid mistakes." Amy heard a loud sniffle and a sob run through her head.

"Please forgive me Amy!" He cried.

"I think you should go wait in the lounge a bit before you talk any further, we need her to stay positive." She heard her doctor order, then after a couple of minutes she realized that maybe that would be the last time she ever heard from her blue friend. She flicked a couple of tears of her cheeks until she felt a familiar hand grasp her shoulder.

"What wrong Rose?" Amy heard Shadow's melodic voice purr in her ear, she turned and face him while trying to contain her tears.

"I heard Sonic talking to me, the one in the hospital." Shadow nodded and said.

"I heard Rouge not too long ago, are you okay?" Amy went to open her mouth to answer him but instead she let out a sob and started to cry, Shadow pulled her in an embrace and let her cry on his chest like a baby. He soothingly rubbed her back and whispered "it's okay Rose." Over and over in her ear. When she was done Amy pulled away from Shadow and sat down in the grass, they had both agreed to just stay at twinkle park.

"How am I supposed to fight if I don't know how?" Amy whispered, Shadow took a seat next to her and said.

"I'm guessing we'll eventually figure that out, maybe the words of our friends will be enough." Shadow suggested, he stared off into the seemingly endless forest and they both sat in silence pondering for ways to return back home.

...

Shadow sat in silence while Amy dozed off, he eyelids batted heavily until they finally closed and she started to slumber. Shadow thought it was almost selfish to have her alone by his side, maybe she would be happier if she was around other people. For a minute he thought of it as a great idea but then he reminded himself that the only reason why she was with him was because they were half dead and no one else was around. Besides, that would clearly cause her to freak out even more. Soon shadow's mind wandered from trying to identify birds, to trying to understand the freak accident. Shadow remembered getting in the car and rolling the windows down but he couldn't understand what messed him up so bad. Shaking his head he turned and looked at Amy who took a more comfortable position on the ground by laying on her side. Shadow silently prayed that hearing from his friends would give him the energy he needed to return home, or his greatest fear of leaving Amy just might have a chance to come true. And shadow would be damned if he let that happen.

...

Just as Rouge got back to her room from visiting Shadow her nurse, a pink swallow named Lexi, told her to sit down on the bed. Rouge was required to stay in the hospital for a week to participate in a class that told them the rights and wrongs about alcohol, of course the bad outweighed the good so they told them what not to do under the influence. It was comforting knowing Cream, Sonic, and even Knuckles who wasn't even in the accident were there with her.

Lexi pulled out a clipboard with some paper work on it and after shuffling through some of the pages she found a light pink one and placed it on the bed next to Rouge.

"So miss Rouge have you been feeling any type of nausea lately?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, just a little bit. Did something happen during the crash?" Rouge asked anxiously. Lexi laughed a little and said.

"It's certainly not from the crash miss, when was the last time you had your period?" Lexi questioned. Rouge hesitated before saying.

"I'm late but my doctor told me it was because of my stress level due to the crash." Lexi shook her head and said.

"That was his first guess, but then we took the urine samples from your last checkup and after we got the results we found that you have high levels of HCG in your system."

"Meaning?" Rouge whispered.

"You are pregnant! Congratulations miss!" Lexi cheered, Rouge offered her a smile then subconsciously put her hand on her stomach.

"How far in?" Rouge asked. Lexi picked up the pink paper next to Rouge and placed it in her hands, she frowned when she noticed that they were shaking.

"It's all in here miss, any information that you need should be listed on here but I will answer any of your questions when I get back." With that the swallow left the room. Rouge picked up the paper and scanned through the information, she was already one week in and so far growth rates were normal. Rouge felt her head starting to swim, no doubt this was knuckles baby but was he ready for a child? More importantly was she ready to be a mom. Rouge cringed as she thought more and more about the consequences but at the same time the more she thought about the baby, the faster she fell in love with it.

...

Vector sighed as he silently brushed his teeth, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and wondered how sick a person until someone noticed. He was expert at keeping his nose bleeds under control at work, and he constantly chewed gum to make sure his breath didn't have the smell of metallic blood. How long will it be until Mighty noticeses how he always gets small black outs in the middle of an investigation? When will the day come when Vector would be laid off to spend time with friends instead of working out in the field like he was trained to do? Anger used to boil inside of Vector like a volcano because of his sacrafices and stupid mmistakes.

Now all he had was a pathetic urge to close his eyes and just sleep his life away, his doctor, Mr. Peterson explained that leukemia affected everyone different. Some people would feel massive waves of depression, others would wake up and smile like nothing was ever wrong, but Vector felt nothing. Was this normal? Vector rinsed off his toothbrush and spat into the sink, a familiar thick red liquid was mixed in with his saliva. With a disgusted snort he watched as the blood oozed down the drain.

Vector then grasped his medication and poured one tablet into the palm of his hand, something so small was supposed to contain his sickness even though it was spreading like wild fire with no intention to stop. Vector always thought that medication was a phsycological trick on people to make them think like they were going to get better, but realistically it was their own belief that would get them better in the long run. So why should he of all people take this wimpy little pill every day if he didn't believe in it? Vector stared at the little pill with a sort of curiosity then let the small pill drop out of his hand, it rolled smoothly down the sink and dissapeared from sight as it fell down the drain.

"I'm dying anyways." Vector grumbled and with a sigh he headed to his room to get some sleep.

...

Hey everyone! I'm leaving the gender of Rouge's baby up to you guys, so leave a review with your vote! Also if you want to see more of any of the characters you can put that in the review also. If you're not interested in doing those things you can just leave a review about any thoughts or concerns (you can also PM me). One last thing, if you want an OC in here I'm totally cool with that but your OC would just be either a nurse, doctor, or one of Vector's fellow investigators so I would only need the following information:

Name

Age

Appearance

Attitude/personality traits

That's all everyone! I hope you enjoyed your holiday!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I would love to thank everyone who has read my story so far and everyone who has sent me a review! Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic team.

Sonic the hedgehog pretty much loved everything in exisistence, people, chili dogs, towns, the great outdoors, ect. But the one thing he hated was the thing that made him. His father. If he had three words to describe him they would be rich, greedy, and careless. Sonic was pretty sure his father had to have surgery to remove horns off his head so people would mistaken him as the devil, but considering the fact that there was no proof behind that and he was his father, Sonic had to deal with him. With a sigh he read the caller ID on his phone and reluctantly pressed the call button.

"Hey pops, how's work?" Sonic asked.

"Oh hey son glad you asked, you know I just got a newspaper with your face all over it! You crashed your car? Are you stupid or something? Do you know how much I paid for that thing?" Sonic's father sneered.

"Yeah I'm fine pops... thanks for asking, oh and everyone else is just fine too. Why do you come down and say hi to my two half dead friends, I'm sure they would love that." Sonic said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't give a damn about your vermin friends, I want my car fixed." Sonic's dad demanded.

"Why don't you pick up your piece of shit car and ride it all the way to hell!" Sonic roared into the phone, he waited until his father finally answered.

"Get the fucking car fixed." Then the line cut off.

Sonic sighed before pocketing his phone, he pulled his laptop on to his lap and looked up the current news. He scanned a page until he found their accident and he curiously read it.

...

Vector felt trapped in his office, every time he went to get some coffee he would get a nose bleed or he would get dizzy. He finally deemed his situation annoying by the fifth fountain of blood that came running down his nose. Vector was interrupted by his unhappy thoughts by his office phone, which blared an annoying ring, and with even more annoyance when he answered the call it was the blue boy from the car accident.

"You know if I wanted a stalker I could have just went on a dating website." Vector snapped bitterly, this was the last thing he needed right now.

"Says the one who has been feeding lies about our story to the media. Does it look like I'm an alcoholic, and granted you should have at least had the decency to tell them that we were driving on the correct side of the road. Does it look like I'm stupid enough to drive against traffic?" Sonic roared. Vector held his head and thought bitterly about the media, this was the third time the "Todays Scoop" fed the public completely inaccurate stories.

"They always get the story twisted I'll get this handled for you, just give me an hour or two." Vector responded, he heard Sonic's sigh of relief before he finally said.

"Thank you."

After Sonic hung up Vector called Mighty to his office, within minutes he was standing in his doorway with a stack of files in his hands.

"Sir, you wanted me?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, go down to the corporate offices for the "Scoop" and get them to callback their most recent papers. They're going to ask you questions about the crash so try to give them the whole thing so there's no room for gaps, because where there's gaps there's room for more lies."

"Um yes sir. I believe you have a bloody nose. Do you have a tissue?" Vector snagged a tissue from his tissue box and covered his nose, he tilted his head up a little bit.

"I've got it." Vector called from beneath the tissue. "Go get that job done please." Mighty nodded and quickly exited the room, his face was a ghostly pale color. He must not like blood, Vector thought.

...

Amy was sitting with her legs crossed indian style with the backs of her hands resting on her knees, beside her was Shadow who was in the same position.

"You're really good at this Shadow, maybe I should just watch to get a better idea of how to do it." Amy commented, Shadow was sitting with his back straight and his eyes closed in concentration. Honestly, he looked more comfortable.

"Rose, we have a better chance of getting back home if we build up our energy." Shadow said, he peeped one red eye at her before closing it again.

"We've already tried this!" Amy complained.

"We tried using energy outside of our bodies, this is focusing on the inside." Shadow explained. Amy rolled her eyes and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but the first thing she thought of was a funny cat video and she burst out laughing. Shadow reluctantly got out of his odd position and sat with his legs stretched out.

"I didn't know building up energy could be so amusing Rose." Shadow said.

"I'm easily amused." Amy explained. Shadow rolled his eyes playfully and flicked a small rock at Amy. Amy gasped and stared at Shadow who gave her a sly look.

"How did you do that?" Amy exclaimed. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and simply said.

"Energy." Amy stared at the ground until she found a decent sized pebbled and with a ton of effort she managed to hold it up for a couple of seconds before a I plopped back on to the ground.

"Darn it!" Amy grumbled. Shadow let out a snicker before resuming his position again, he held his hands like he was about to pray, but instead of his hands put together they had a small gap between them.

"They say that some movies about throwing spheres of energy at people are true. You see when you place your hands like this and you concentrate really hard you will feel the raw energy from inside of you form a ball between your hands. Obviously the energy of chaos comes from the emeralds that holds it, but if you unleash it, it turns into a powerful and resourceful source. When encased in it's emerald form you can do simple things such as teleporting or throwing energy spheres, now imagine if our bodies were emeralds. You can do simple things on the inside, but on the outside one could do so much more." Shadow explained.

"So if we brought out the energy from inside of us, we could possibly be able to live again." Amy said. Shadow nodded his head and once again closed his eyes. Amy folded her legs and placed her hands in the same position as Shadow and with a deep breath she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. All funny cat videos could wait.

...

Cream waited eagerly for her nurse to return with her checkup results. She knew that she was very healthy but she was always wary of the silent killers that lurked around. She glanced around in her little hospital room and openly decided that she was overjoyed by the fact she was leaving today, although her nurse was really nice. Her name was Jinx and she was very talkative when it came to her work and her sparkling engagement ring that had "forever" engraved on the inside. Cream noticed how strong of a word "forever" really was, forever could mean infinity, but that infinity could also be considered five days. There really wasn't a number to the words forever or infinity really, so it leaves everyone questioning how long their love or life would last. Normally Cream wasn't so sceptical about love or life, but after the crash all she could hear was her life ticking away, so she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Well miss you certainly have a healthy body don't you?" Jinx came walking into the door, her light blue fur was vibrant against her white scrubs and her hair was spun into a bun showing off her giant grey eyes, she also had small emerald earrings in the shape of hearts on her black tipped ears. She offered Cream a warm smile and handed her a clipboard.

"There's nothing wrong with me?" Cream asked. Jinx shook her head pointed to the clipboard.

"Those are your release forms, just sign them and you're good to go home." She explained. Cream scribbled her signature on the forms then looked up at the blue fox who was messing with the ring on her finger.

"You know, you're a great nurse." Cream said, Jinx smiled and shook her head.

"That's very nice for you to say but next week I'm finally going to the child labor station." Jinx said, she smiled in wonder then glanced at Cream.

"That's amazing! So you're going to be delivering babies now?" Cream asked, Jinx nodded her head excitedly and said.

"Yes isn't it amazing! Almost everyday I'll be bringing a new life into the world! It's my dream job." Jinx cheered.

"Wow, you have everything. Dream house, dream husband, and your dream job." Cream said in awe, Jinx frowned and sat next to Cream.

"Arrow wasn't always my "dream" guy, in fact we hated each others guts for about three years before he asked for a truce. Not everything was just handed to me, I had to work for it." Jinx hesitated before saying. "Actually, I didn't work for it, I live everyday for it. That's exactly why I'm sitting here." Cream nodded then handed her the clipboard. Jinx took and smiled, she then got up and put it on a counter, Cream pushed herself on to her feet then right before she left her room for the last time she gave Jinx a hug and said.

"Thank you."

As soon as Cream was outside of the massive hospital she whipped out her phone and dialed Tails' number."Hey Cream, what's up?" He asked, Cream bit her lip and asked."Do you remember that bakery store that shut down on east street?"

"Of course. Why?" Tails asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to check it out, maybe we can meet the owners and come up with a deal for it." Cream said, a bit of excitement in her voice. She heard Tails exhale and say. "Cream the Rabbit I've been waiting two years for you to say that."

"Really? Why?" Cream asked.

"Because I'm tired of watching you waiting tables and rotting away, It's about time you-

"Lived?" Cream interrupted.

"Exactly."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I was out on a family trip so I wasn't able to write that much. Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic team.

Mighty the Armadillo was running down the hallways of his office building with a fresh newspaper clutched tightly in his hand, he rounded a couple of corners and finally stopped at Vector's office door. He rapped excitedly at his bosses door who yelled sluggishly from inside his office "come in!". Mighty shoved his way into the crocodile's office and was greeted by a deadly glare coming from Vector who looked like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Why are here Mighty? It's your day off, enjoy it." Vector grumbled, he pulled a tissue from his tissue box and blew his nose, a crimson liquid then started to blossom through the tissue.

"Damn it!" Vector growled, he held the tissue to his nose and looked back at Mighty.

"What is it that you want?" He asked the tissue still held firmly to his nose, it was now completely red with blood. Mighty shyly held up the newspaper and tapped at the front page. Vector raised his eyebrows and smirked as he read the sentence "Todays Scoop Failed Again!" In bold letters.

"I got the bee to fix the story and write an apology article." Mighty said proudly, Vector pushed himself up to his feet and pulled on a brown jacket. Mighty then noticed how skinny his boss had gotten, perhaps he was trying to diet.

"Would you do me a favor and come down to the hospital with me? Some investigators apparently found the thing that caused the black hedgehog's injury and I'm trying to avoid filling out more paperwork so can you record it?" Vector explained.

"Sure boss, but I left my recorder at home." Vector plucked his recorder off of his desk and handed it to Mighty.

"Use mine, but try not to lose it. I've had that thing for years. Stay here, I have to go grab my case files." Might nodded and with that the crocodile headed out of his office.

Mighty waited a couple of minutes then plucked a tissue out of the tissue box on Vector's cherry wood desk, he blew his nose and tried to throw his used and balled up tissue across the room into the small silver trash bucket. The tissue missed the bucket only by a couple of inches and letting out a hushed curse mighty got up and retrieved his tissue from the floor. He peered down at the bucket and was shocked to see an overwhelming amount of bloody tissues piled inside of it. Mighty felt his stomach flip, was his boss okay? He gently let his tissue fall amongst the mess and walked back over to his original spot across the room. Vector burst inside the room with a black suitcase in hand, he gestured towards Mighty to follow him and they both finally left the office.

...

Rouge the bat cautiously dialed Knuckles phone number and waited for him to pick it up. When Rouge left the hospital she tried to live as she normally would but every time she watched a show that mentioned the word "baby" or "child" she felt a blanket of guilt wrap around her. It wasn't a very nice feeling.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Rouge felt an instant keen sense of despair when she heard Knuckles and for once she was at a loss for words.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Ummm Hi... why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Rouge asked.

"what are you making?" Rouge honestly had no clue at all but she answered confidently.

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises." Knuckles grumbled and with that he said goodbye and hung up. Rouge put her phone down and slowly put her head in her hands. What was she supposed to say to him tonight? Hope you enjoyed your dinner! Did I mention that I'm pregnant? Rouge groaned and laid down on her velvety purple sofa, she didn't even know what to make for dinner the only thing that she'd ever seen Knuckles eat was pizza. She peered at her phone and read the time, it was already noon. She got up from her sofa and headed to her kitchen, she plucked an unused cookbook from her counter and scanned the pages for an easy recipe that required a very small amount of ingredients. She picked a recipe and strolled over to her refrigerator, when she opened it she was shocked at how pathetically empty it was. Rouge groaned and picked up her phone again, this time she called Cream.

"Hey Rouge! What's up?" Cream asked with her natural cheery voice.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Rouge muttered.

"Sure! I heard the mall is like full of new clothes!" Cream cheered.

"No hon, grocery shopping." Rouge explained.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rouge?" Cream asked, she sounded almost horrified.

"I'm still the same, will you go with me? Please?" Rouge pleaded.

"Did you just say please?!" Cream shrieked.

"Cream!"

"Sure I'll be over in a few minutes." Cream replied. Rouge rolled her eyes and hung up, was she really that different? And didn't she always say the word "please"? Okay, maybe not as much as she should...

...

"A vodka bottle?" Vector asked, he was currently at the hospital in a giant meeting room that, despite it being cut off from the operating rooms, still smelled extremely sterile. In front of him was a chipmunk named sally acorn who held a picture of a bloody piece of glass. Beside him Mighty flinched and shifted his feet awkwardly as he held Vector's recorder firmly on the table they were sitting at.

"The shattered glass from the car window was way to thin compared to the glass the doctors found inside of him, so we checked a video that a camera caught at the club they were at. Apparently Mr. Hedgehog had a vodka bottle in the vehicle when they crashed and it shattered on impact. We're assuming he had it in his hand at that time." Sally explained, she folded her arms and shook her head. "He's lucky to still be alive."

"According to the records here the hedgehog didn't have any vodka on him." Vector said indicating his files. Sally shrugged her shoulders and said.

"He consumed a lot of drinks that night, it's easy to guess that the bottle was empty."

"What about Ms. Rose?" Mighty asked curiously.

"What about her?" Sally asked, she started tapping her nails on the table impatiently.

"She flew out of a car and survived. Do you guys have any Idea how?" Might questioned.

"We can't explain that, I guess she's lucky." Sally answered.

"Lucky is an understatement." Vector grumbled.

"Maybe it was a miracle that saved her." Mighty suggested, Sally snickered and said

"I don't believe in miracles, I believe in the facts. I have someone waiting downstairs for me to talk about his trashed car so I have to go now. Good day gentlemen." Sally picked up her briefcase and swiftly excited the room.

"Well wasn't she just a drop of sunshine?" Vector said, he glanced down at the picture of the vodka bottle and slid it into his briefcase.

"Well Mighty we should go now." Vector grumbled but then he felt an explosive pain in his head.

"Sir? Your nose is bleeding again. Are you okay?" Mighty asked in a panicky voice, Vector ignored him and put his hand on the table for support he clenched his teeth and waited for the pain to stop but it was just too much. Vector felt Mighty grab his arm right before he finally let go of the table and the world slowly went black.

...

Rouge heaved eight bags full of food on her table while Cream pulled in the remaining ten into her house, the poor little rabbit struggled to get all of the bags to the table so Rouge ran to help her. Once they had all of the groceries on the table Rouge and Cream started putting the food away. Cream eyed Rouge carefully and asked.

"What's going on?" Rouge rolled her eyes and said.

"Nothing, this is like the eighth time you've asked..." Rouge yanked a bottle of pickles out of a bag and heaved it into her now packed refrigerator.

"Pickles and five things of jumbo sized peanut butter jars is an odd thing to get at the store." Rouge glanced down at the jar of peanut butter in her gloved hands and whimpered. "Peanut butter heals the heart... you can never have to much peanut butter."

"Are you crying? Over peanut butter? You hate peanut butter!" Cream exclaimed. Rouge wiped a stray tear from her face and glanced at Cream who was looking at her incredulously.

"We bought this random food, what are you even trying to cook?" Cream asked.

"Honey the only thing that's cooking tonight is a bun in the oven." Rouge admitted, Cream put her hands over her mouth and started to smile.

"You're going to be a mama bear? Oh Rouge that's amazing!" Cream exclaimed she pulled Rouge into a giant bear hug and held her as the bat s started to cry.

"I'm not ready to be a mama bear! I'm still a baby bear, and babies don't have babies!" Rouge wailed, suddenly someone started tapping at Rouge's door that eventually turned into an impatient pound. Rouge let Cream open the door and she was greeted by Knuckles who had a bouquet of flowers held firmly in his grip he pushed past Cream and slowly made his way to a teary eyed Rouge.

"I wanted to help you cook so I came over early, then I heard crying so I was going to come in but I didn't because I heard Cream... I uh overheard Cream say that you were a mama bear... Rouge, are you pregnant?" Knuckles explained, his voice was shaking.

"Yes..." Rouge admitted, she avoided his gaze as he stood there. Knuckles dropped the bouquet of flowers on the ground and quickly dropped to his knees and lightly pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach, he smiled and kissed it gently he slowly got back up on his feet and grabbed Rouge's hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles asked. Rouge dared to look him in the eyes and say.

"I was scared you would hate me and the baby." Knuckles snickered and said. "Why would you think that? I love you!" He paused and looked down at her stomach. "And our baby."

"So um should I go?" Cream asked nervously. Rouge nodded her head yes and Cream quickly left the house.

"I love you too." Rouge said as soon as the rabbit left, Knuckles smiled and quickly locked his lips with hers. Rouge felt her heart flutter with happiness, it was all going to be okay.

"So what's for dinner?" Knuckles asked, he picked up a jar of peanut butter and gave Rouge a weird look.

"So... peanut butter sandwiches it is!" Rouge exclaimed.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! The next update will be much faster I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm happy to say that chapter seven is finally here and that my lovely reviewers have been voting for the gender of Rouge's baby! In addition to voting some reviewers have been pitching in ideas for the baby's name and appearance which is completely awesome and helpful. Keep it up everyone and onto the next chapter!

"Vector... come on just open your eyes for me... wake up." Vector really wanted to punch the person who was talking directly in his ear but instead he reluctantly opened his eyes a little and was instantly blinded by the bright white light of his hospital room. He looked to his right to see his doctor staring at him with dissaproval.

"Hey doc... what's up." Vector's doctor was a light brown rabbit with dark gray streaks running through his short and shaggy hair, he stared at Vector with coal black eyes.

"You have just been through a stroke Vector." He announced he tapped his pen impatiently on his clipboard.

"Is that why you look so mad? I thought it may have been about your hair, you're getting pretty old doctor Day have you thought about retirement?" Vector replied but he felt a terrible feeling in his gut, was he close to death? Doctor Day ignored him and said. "I gave you medication, a good oncologist, I followed your treatment plan, and you know what you did? You showed up to three blood transfusions out of eight, you blew off the oncologist, you refused any type of at home care, and I'm pretty sure that you haven't taken the needed amount of medication prescribed to you at all. Vector I'm surprised that you're still breathing, if it hadn't been for that armadillo guy you would have died. Does this mean a thing to you?"

"No." Vector answered, the rabbit sighed and tossed his clipboard on the table next to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because five years ago I made a mistake." Vector said his voice cracked a little.

"Five years ago I was an angry person and I got in a car with my wife and my little baby girl. Do you know what happened doctor?" Tears rolled down Vectors cheeks as he stared at his speechless doctor.

"I started to drive down the street and I didn't even check if anyone had their seatbelts on, I remember how my baby screamed when the other car hit us. My wife died on impact and my baby girl cracked her head open." Vector sobbed, he clutched his bright white bed sheets in his fists and let the tears run down his cheeks.

"What about your baby?" The doctor asked. "She only cracked her head, I thought that maybe she lived."

"She lived for a week, the doctor said that she had to decide whether to stay or go. After he said that I begged him to do something to save her but in the end my baby girl wasn't strong enough. I wanted to live long enough to see if that pink girl would pull through." Vector said he wiped his face from the tears and looked at his doctor.

"May I ask why the Ms. Rose is important to you?" He asked.

"Because Ms. Rose is being looked after by the doctor that my baby girl had."

...

Sally Acorn sat impatiently on a bench next to a chilidog stand, she checked her watch and waited for her client to arrive. After ten painful minutes sitting next to the dreadful smelling stand Sonic finally pulled up in a cab and sat down in front of Sally, he had an awfully wide grin plastered on his face.

"You must be Sally Acorn I'm Sonic!" He greeted he s stuck out his hand which Sally reluctantly shook.

"You must be the guy who ditched our meeting yesterday." Sally replied, Sonic scratch d his head nervously and uttered an apology.

"So you crashed your car and that same day your insurance expired... It says here you took it up in court and you don't have to pay the other person any money because we have a tort law here. However, your car is undeniably totaled so you have a choice to use twenty grand on a down payment for a new and similar car or you can make payments to repair shop to restore your old car." Sally said she handed a sheet of paper with the repair costs and a list of cars with a similar model to his old car.

"Before you make any decision you should wait for your friends to recover. If they die you could face many days in court if a family member or friend thinks that the crash was intentional. That's the worst case scenario." Sonic ran his hands through his quills and asked. "What do you recommend for an unemployed person." Sally raised an eyebrow and said "get a job. Soon. Well that should have answered your questions Mr. Hedgehog I have to go to a meeting." Sally said she gathered her paperwork and got up but sonic grabbed her hand.

"What now? I'm going to be late!" Sally growled. Sonic grinned and said. "I still have more questions I'll meet you tomorrow and Stella's tomorrow for a dinner meeting." He let go of her hand a quickly sped off. Sally rolled her eyes and her phone started to ring.

"This is Sally speaking." She answered quickly.

"Hi this is Emerald hospital we are very sad to inform you that Vector the Crocodile has just recently passed away. Do you happen to know of a Armadillo named mighty? He has to come down here to make some decisions about the burial process."

...

Amy Rose lightly picked a small pink flower from the ground at her feet, Shadow stood a couple of feet away and was curiously watching her actions. Amy had finally managed to maintain her energy that way she could do things like... pick flowers. She felt a strange sense of sadness whenever she would think of the small things in life she may never enjoy again like eating icecream, baking, even reading a good book every so often. The only thing keeping her sane right now was Shadow, who was literally the only person in the world with her right now.

Shadow quietly walked over to Amy and plucked the small flower from her hand and placed it in her soft pink quills.

"You know we don't just have to sit around and pick flowers all day." Shadow commented he gazed at the parks endless patches of rich green grass then back at her.

"What else can we do?" Amy asked she fiddled with her thumbs and looked around the park, Shadow then slid one hand on her waist and fit his hand into her small one.

"We could dance." He suggested, Amy giggled and placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"This should be interesting." Amy said. Her and Shadow started to sway back and forth Amy had to keep her eyes on her feet so she wouldn't trip.

"Look at me Rose, I won't let you fall." Amy looked up and stared at his set of crimson eyes and instantly felt safe, how could she miss all the small things when she had him right here to keep her company. Or did she feel more then just comfort?

"Is something bothering you Rose?" Shadow asked. Right then Amy decided that maybe a world with Shadow was much better than a world full of stress, maybe death was easier.

"Not anymore." Amy placed her hand on Shadow's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, he tasted just like mint with a hint of fresh pine needles. Shadow at first winced away but then slowly started to move closer to her to close the gap between them and deepen the kiss, before it turned into a total make out scene they both heard an undeniable cough from behind them. They both whirled around to see a green crocodile dressed in a black dress shirt and jeans, he was giving them both an annoyed look.

"I know you two are "busy" but my doctor told me to tell you two something, I guess I have to because I called him a complete lunatic before I died so listen up. Amy Rose you are currently in a coma."

"That is well noted, thank you for reminding me." Amy intterupted. The crocodile rolled his eyes and switched his gaze to Shadow.

"She has a choice to live or to die. If she wants to live she has to go back to the hospital and simply touch her currently soulless body, if she wants to die just wait a week. If she can't make up her mind when the week ends, she will just die." The crocodile explained. Shadow shuffled uneasily next to Amy.

"What about Shadow?" Amy asked anxiously. The crocodile turned and gave Shadow a dissaproving look then turned back to Amy with a sympathetic look.

"I'm guessing he hasn't told you. Amy when the car was hit Shadow had a vodka bottle in his hand, the glass shattered and the shards cut into his heart. The doctors have kept him alive on a machine but it clearly states in his will that if anything like that ever happened he would be put to rest exactly two weeks after the incident. By law we cannot keep him alive and he is not strong enough to return to his body, the result would be instantaneous death. I'm sorry Ms. Rose but you must decide if you want to stay alive or go with Shadow." Amy looked at Shadow with utter disbelief and the crocodile went to leave unnoticed but Amy quickly stopped him by asking.

"Where are you going?" The crocodile stopped and said. "I'm sorry but it's time for me to see my baby girl, I have a feeling she's been waiting for me with her mom for a very, very long time and I don't want to keep them waiting. Good luck Amy Rose and I'll see you around Shadow." With that the crocodile started to walk away, he gave them one last parting look and made his way back to town with his hands in his pockets and a large, joyful smile spread on his face.

Yes Vector has died! Sorry to all of the Vector fans out there but his funeral is in the next chapter so his contribution to the story isn't done just yet. Will Amy stay alive or go with Shadow?! Send your thoughts about her choice in a review or PM me! See you guys next time!

-Jinx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I would love to thank all of my viewers for reading this story and everyone who has sent me a review with their opinions/suggestions! You all are very encouraging and undeniably helpful! You can all still vote for the gender of Rouge's baby and to make something clear you can vote for twins. So I'm going to stop talking now... on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic team... at all.

"When I first met Vector he was just a nineteen year old looking for a place to hang his coat, so I took him under my wing. As he got adjusted to my home he would search every counter, cabinet, or even shoe box to figure out what I was up to at one o'clock in the morning. At first I felt completely confident that he wouldn't find a thing, then one day he found my belly ring tucked away in its case under my mattress. Then I said Vector, you need to go get a job as a detective. He smiled and said Noah, I thought I already was. You see that boy searched high and low just to bust me for going out to clubs every night, so I got him into school and he turned into the best detective this town has ever seen."

Mighty sat awkwardly in his chair and tried to process what on earth he had just heard. Up on the podium in front of Vector's casket stood a giant panda in a classy black suit, he was purple and gold with green, blue, and orange streaks running through his fur. He also had an eye patch on his right eye with a silver nose ring and lastly he had stunning silver bat wings. Mighty was just having a hard time understanding what he said because of his dutch accent, every s was hissed, anything with "th" in it was pronounced with an "s", when he said a word with "g" in it it sounded like his throat was full of phlegm, and also whenever he said "Vector" it sounded more like "Vectur".

Mighty remembered some conversations where he mentioned his adoptive father but he never mentioned his dutch accent, however, Mighty was no stranger to his physical appearence due to the picture Vector always had of him on his desk. Mighty sighed and lightly crumbled the program paper in his hand, Vector wanted Noah to do the eulogy and he also stated in his will that he wanted everyone to be happy so no one else was allowed to make a long sad speech. Noah wiped a few tears away from his face.

"My boy was so strong and to have an illness like this snatch him away is like being held underwater. When you realize it's happening you just can't breath anymore and it gets hard to hold yourself together. Never in my life would I have expectd to lose my daughter in law, grandchild, and son before I passed away, that's just not how life is supposed to work. I hope my son is with his family now but I also wish I could have spent his last few days with him, I guess he was just too scared to tell me he was sick in the first place." The panda started to sob and quickly stepped down from the podium, he then turned around and placed a blood red rose on his casket.

In his will Mighty also read that Vector wanted a closed casket when he handed it over to Noah the panda was completely against his son's wishes. Mighty was actually impressed that he wound up doing what his son wished for in the end, if that was his son he would have wanted everyone to say something to honor his son's life. If Mighty could he would say some of his own words, he would thank his boss for asking him to come along and do jobs with him, but that was only the beginning. When Mighty met Vector he helped him through his career, he served as his best friend and often helped him through tricky situations.

Like his father Vector found out about Mighty being homeless so he let him stay at his house until eventually he surprised him with his own home paid in full, Vector also trained him so he could get promoted to a decent position as his assistant. Mighty's whole life changed when he met Vector the crocodile and he wished with all of his heart that someone would just open up his sleek black coffin just so he could see his best friends face one last time, but maybe it would be better to remember him alive and well than dead and stiff.

...

"I won't go back... ever." Amy Rose was currently sitting at a duck pond with Shadow at her side, it was supposed to be a romantic event but instead they were arguing.

"Rose you have to live!" Shadow growled, a small duck looked in their direction and let a small quack before swimming away.

"You should have told me that you are practically dead!" Amy yelled back. Shadow looked down at the pond and said. "You would have never left."

"You're right! I refuse to go without you!"

"And I refuse to let you die Rose!" Shadow glared at her with his dangerous red eyes. "I will drag you to that hospital if I have to. Now can we just enjoy these somewhat cute ducks instead of talking about this?" Amy fell silent a gazed at the ducks who were happily swimming in their pond she was about to try to poke one when she suddenly heard Cream's voice ring through her head.

...

Cream the rabbit sat in a chair next to Amy, over the past week and a half she looked a little bit better. Her bruises and small cuts were now very faint and the doctors finally stopped shaving down her quills so they were just starting to grow back. She was happy that she was recovering but the doctor said that the rest was up to Amy. Cream instantly found that insanely weird but she decided not to question him about it.

"So Amy I have really great news!" For Amy's sake she tried to sound cheerful. "I just bought that cute bakery store on east street! I have to wait for the first delivery of flour and sugary stuff but after that I'm good to go. Once you get better we can both run it together as a team and you can make those awesome red velvet cupcakes that you bake all of the time." Cream wiped a stray tear out of her eye and said shakily "you know what else happened? Rouge is pregnant! Her and Knuckles decided not to check the gender of the baby at all so that it will be a surprise. I think that it's going to be a baby girl but knuckles is fixed on having a boy so he can name it knuckles Jr."

"I'm so sorry Amy, I can't help you and it would kill me inside if you... well never mind that, when you wake up I promise that everything will be better. According to your doctor you have to be the one who saves yourself, so I'm begging you. Please Amy, come back home." Cream felt anger boiling up inside of her, she pushed herself to her feet and left the room in search for her doctor.

After wandering through the hallway for a couple of minutes Cream finally found the doctor speaking to a nurse.

"Doctor may I have a word with you please?" Cream asked, the nurse shot her an annoyed look and quickly got out of her way. Amy's doctor was a black bat with a splash of white only on his face making it look like a mask, he had purple eyes and his name was Dr. David.

"Yes miss, what's wrong?" He answered, he had a soft voice and it almost sounded like he was purring every word.

"It's Amy, isn't there something you can do to help her? I see that all of the other doctors are actually trying to fix Shadow. Why can't you help Amy?" Cream asked. The bat shook his head sadly and said. "Perhaps you would understand if you were ever put in a coma, she is here but she is really somewhere else. It is her job to return to her body, now please miss I must go tend to other patients." Dr. David turned on his heel and slowly walked down the hallway, Cream was almost disturbed by how ghostly the doctor looked and how she never managed to see it before.

...

Sonic dipped his tortilla chip in salsa and glanced up at Sally Acorn who had a chip pinched between her fingers, she gazed at it distastefully and put it down on her untouched plate.

"Is there something wrong Sal? Loosen up and dip that chip in some salsa!" Sally glared at sonic and spat. "Do not call me Sal, and I will not "loosen" up. We are here for business."

"Does that mean that you can't eat, just try one." Sonic said, he grinned a little bit and handed her a chip loaded with salsa. Sally frowned and reluctantly accepted it, she waited a second before trying a little bit then eventually gobbling the whole thing down.

"So I plan on being an actor when I grow up." Sonic said proudly. Sally rolled her eyes and said. "You're not five, you are already grown up. People are looking for actors everyday but first you have to convince them that you can act."

A smile tugged at Sonic's lips and he let out a little laugh.

"What?" Sally demanded

"Well first off you have salsa on your cheek and second, I convinced you to go to dinner with me for a "meeting". If you ask me that's pretty impressive or maybe you have a thing for me." Sonic laughed a little but was immediately silenced by freezing cold water that splashed onto his face, he watched as Sally placed her now empty glass on the table and leave. To his utter amusement Sally had left her suitcase on the ground next to their table. It was just another reason for him to see her again.

First of all I would love to give a special thanks to werewolf99 who has let me use his OC Noah and to everyone else who has supported this story! I am very sad to say that this story is almost at its end so I will be closing the baby gender vote within the next couple of chapters. Other than that just stay awesome everyone!

Jinx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I am soooo happy that you guys like this story! This chapter is going to be a huge flashback except for the very beginning and end so enjoy!

Amy Rose leaned against one of twinkle parks various trees, she glanced over at Shadow who was happily sitting up in a tree and gazing at the starlit sky. Amy sighed and pressed her cheek against the rough bark of the tree, remembered the first time she ever came to twinkle park. How could she forget?

...

"Amy catch up! We're here so you can go get swept off your feet by a complete stranger! Not so you can mope around about getting rejected by sonic again!" Rouge complained. Amy, Cream, and Rouge were all headed to twinkle park. Cream and Rouge had this theory that Twinkle park had magical gas in the air that caused everyone to fall in love... or hook up on the lovers tunnel boat ride. When they heard that Amy was heartbroken and oblivious to the magic of twinkle park they dragged her out of her house so she could feel the magic.

"Rouge you're behind me and I'm not complaining about Sonic." Amy said. As they approached the park Rouge finally caught up and the trio bought their tickets. Amy looked at the ticket in distaste and her friends an annoyed look.

"You guys said that we were going to a park, not some amusement park full of happy couples." Amy complained.

"Well the trees and stuff are behind us so we should probably just save our time and go inside the amazing and fun park in front of us! Duh!" Cream argued, she grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her into the amusement park. The two never looked back to see Rouge who was too busy flirting with the ticket guy to go with them.

Cream led Amy through the crowds and pointed out various rides for them to go on including the lovers tunnel boat ride.

"Why would I want to go on that thing? I thought this was supposed to make me feel better! Cream? Cream... damn it." Cream had vanished into what seemed like thin air and Amy was left alone in a crowd full of sugar high people. Amy was about to leave but was stopped by a flash of blue that caught her eye, Sonic the hedgehog was at least four feet away from her and eating a chilidog... while flirting with a yellow mongoose.

"What?!" Amy screeched.

"I said hi" Amy whirled around to see a green hedgehog behind her wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, he had a dangerously handsome grin.

"Hi..." Amy didn't know what else to say he was so damn hot and she did NOT want to blow this. "My name is Amy." The green hedgehog grinned and said. "My name is scourge, you look like a little strawberry. Has anyone told you that?"

Amy blushed and said. "No I do believe you are the first one to say that."

"I kinda want to get to know you better Amy. I'm curious to know if you taste like a strawberry too." Scourge purred.

Meanwhile

"Should we be doing this on a ferris wheel?" Cream gasped. Tails the kitsune chuckled started kissing her again, he had her locked in a position against the cheap ferris wheel chairs and proceeded kiss her neck.

"Probably not." He answered. Cream tried to get loose but Tails kept her down by nipping playfully at her neck, Cream's face flushed a brilliant red color.

"My Mom would kill us if she found out we were doing this." Cream said. Tails sighed and relaxed his grip a little bit he looked at Cream with playful blue eyes.

"Your mom knows we're going out. " he chuckled and added "this ferris wheel would probably be rocking if your mom had a boyfriend and they were on a ferris wheel." Cream gasped and slapped Tails on the side of the head.

"She would never!" Tails started laughing and said. "I was joking!" He flashed Cream another smile and she even let out a little laugh. "She won't find out. What are the chances anyways?" Tails purred.

"Now where were we?" Tails gave Cream a long and passionate kiss until someone yelled.

"Get off the damn ferris wheel!" Both teens turned around to see the ferris wheel staring at them with a furious glare, Tails flew off of Cream and they both darted off of the ride.

"So... how about that ride?" Scourge suggested he pointed at the lovers tunnel boat ride and smiled devilishly at Amy. Amy hesitated before agreeing, they just met... but she had to get over Sonic. As the two got ready to board a swan snapped boat both Sonic and the yellow mongoose ran up to grab their own boat, Scourge took off his sunglasses revealing to icy blue eyes blazed furiously at Sonic.

"What the hell Mina?" He yelled. The yellow mongoose tore her gaze from Sonic and rolled her eyes at Scourge.

"What do you mean what the hell? We broke up. Who's the little tramp? Let me guess, is her stage name bubbles or cherry?" She sneered.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Go back to your pimp you little bitch!" Amy screeched.

"Gosh Amy calm down. Keep your man in check though, he seems like an asshole... or a tool." Sonic said, he sent a cocky smirk at Scourge.

"Did you just hear her blue boy? You aren't going to defend me?" Mina complained.

"Do you know this guy? He just called me an asshole! Let me take care of him for you babe." Scourge winked at her and set off towards Sonic, Amy groaned and stood where she was.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tails and Cream walked up with goofy smiles on their faces, which faded imediatley when they saw Sonic getting yelled at by two very angry people.

"Don't ask." Amy said. Behind them the operator for the ride rudely asked. "Are you guys going in or what? Take your problems somewhere else." Amy shot his death glare and he imediatley looked away.

"Hey! You two need to go clean up the ferris wheel seat right now!" An angry porcupine ran up to Cream and Tails, his face was a hilarious shade of red.

"Whats wrong sir?" Amy asked politely.

"Those two disgusting kids had sex on my ride!" He yelled. Everyone including the ride operator instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at the confused couple, Sonic ran up and gave Tails a high five but was instantly slapped by Cream afterwards.

"We did not have sex everyone." Cream announced. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing. Amy was officially done with all the crap so she marched away from the ride and out of the park, at first she was mad at what occurred but then she felt happy that she had her friends to make ridiculous moments like that happen around her. She wouldn't dare trade it for the world.

After walking around a little bit she found a nice secluded area hidden by the forests many trees, she sat down on the dew covered grass and picked small flowers surrounding her.

"Hello there Rose." Amy looked at her surroundings and couldn't find the person who was talking to her until she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around to see Shadow the hedgehog with a rose clutched delicately in one gloved hand, she noticed that there was a small strength of blood coming from a scratch on his hand.

"I was up on the tree and I didn't want to be a creeper or anything... do you remember me?"

Amy remembered meeting Shadow once at one of Sonic's annual christmas parties, he wasn't exactly the friendliest person to be around.

"I do remember, but vaguely." Amy admitted. Shadow approached her and handed her the rose.

"Would you like to talk so that maybe we could get to know each other? I would hate to be around you twice and not know a thing about you." He asked. Amy nodded yes and the two confederated for a couple of hours, first about simple stuff, then more complicated things... like Sonic.

"maybe he just wants to be friends... sometimes that can be better then having an awkward relationship." Shadow suggested. Amy nodded and asked Shadow if he had anyone, he quickly nodded his head no.

When it got dark outside Shadow and Amy said their goodbyes, but before he left Amy asked.

"Will you be around more often?" Shadow chuckled and said. "I've always been here Rose." He pointed at the rose and warned "be careful, it's thorns are very sharp."

...

Amy chuckled as she rememebered the after math of that day, Sonic and Scourge got taken out of the park by security because they started slapping each other. Rouge was found in the ticket booth and was asked to leave, Mina went home... with the ride operator guy. Tails and Cream somehow got caught by Vanilla who forbid them from going to the park for two months, Cream still wonders how she found out. Amy started to see Shadow more often and they instantly grew close.

Amy suddenly wondered if "close" was enough, she loved Shadow more than she would love anyone else but even he wanted her to stay alive and well when he had the option to keep her to himself. Cream was opening a shop that she probably couldn't run all alone, Rouge was going to have a baby, and Sonic would die knowing that she died because of him. Was it selfish to just stay with Shadow? But everyone ends up dying anyways right? Which was also true, how many people are given the chance to decide between life and death? What type of person would she be if she said no to a second chance... even without Shadow.

"Hey Shadow?" Amy called. Shadow hopped down from his tree and asked. "Yes Rose?"

"Could you um... could you take me to the hospital?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! This story is finally coming to an end. I would like to thank everyone who sent me entries and helpful reviews, it has helped me with the story very much! So without further delay, here's the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters.

"Go ahead Amy, you can do it." Amy glanced over to shadow, he had his hands tucked in his pockets, and his eyes were glimmering with sadness.

"I don't think I can, what about you?" Amy whimpered.

Shadow and Amy were currently standing in the hospital room with Amy's body. The crocodile that they met at the park told Amy that she only had to touch her body to bring herself back to life.

"I'll be fine Rose." Shadow inches over to Amy and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's time for you to go."

"But that's the thing Shadow. I've been thinking about what would happen if I did go on without you. You wouldn't leave me would you?" Amy asked. Shadow bent down and gave her a light and gentle kiss, and shook his head.

"I'll never leave you Amy Rose, but it's time for you to go home." Amy gasped as Shadow took hold of her shoulders and flung her at her body, the moment she made impact everything went black, but In the back of her mind she heard Shadow's gentle voice. "I love you... my Rose."

...

Amy cracked her eyes open and was almost blinded by the bright white light that came from her hospital room, as they adjusted she scanned her surroundings in pure horror.

"Shadow..." she whispered. Then came a booming voice that screamed. "She's alive!"

Within seconds she was crowded by three nurses and her doctor, he gazed proudly down at her and said. "Welcome back miss Rose."

"Where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves miss Rose."

"Where's Shadow?" Amy screeched, she tried pulling her self up on her elbows but a nurse held her down. "He's going to die! Save him!" Amy screamed, she thrashed around as she tried to get the nurse off of her.

"Miss Rose please settle down. I want all of the nurses out." The nurses stared at the doctor with utter confusion. "Out!" The doctor yelled.

Once all of the nurses left the room the doctor gave Amy an annoyed look.

"What?" Amy asked, she tried to hold back her attitude.

"You know where Shadow is Amy. Most patients who go through this like you don't act like this." The doctor commented.

"How do you know what I've been through?" Amy growled. Her doctor smiled pointed to his head.

"I was hit in the head with a metal bat. My doctor told my parents that I would never wake up, but he was wrong. I was still able to walk around like you. In fact my cousin John got hit by a bomb while he was working for G.U.N, he was the one who stayed with me while I tried to get home. When I finally figured out what I had to do I told my cousin that I wanted to stay with him, the next day he dissapered. I returned to my body and people said I was the result of miracle." The doctor explained.

"What happened to your cousin?" Amy asked.

"I don't really know, but I do sometimes feel like he's around me. I think he may still be around somewhere." The doctor admitted. Then someone decided to start pounding on the door, the doctor sighed and pulled the door open revealing Sonic who held a ruined bouquet of flowers in his hands. Sonic pushed passed the doctor and sped over to Amy, he gave her a light hug and said.

"Welcome back to the living! How does it feel to be back?" He asked in a dramatic tone.

"Better than what those flowers must feel." Amy joked. Sonic stared at the droopy flowers and frowned.

"He drove my car over every possible bump on our way here. The flowers suffered the most." Behind Sonic came a beautiful chipmunk, she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Amy this is my girlfriend Sally!" Sonic said with a wink. Sally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm helping him out with his car." Sally explained. Amy nodded her head and raised an eyebrow at Sonic.

"Don't worry Ames she loves me."

"AMY!" Through the door came Cream, she shoved past both Sonic and Sally and brought Amy into a warm embrace.

"Hey Creamy." Amy said. Cream pulled back and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Amy smiled at her friend and said.

"I didn't either Cream, I guess I just needed someone to help push me back."

...

One year later...

"A year ago on this very day one of our best friends woke up from the biggest mistake that I've made in my entire life, that same day we lost our other friend. Today we celebrate the life of Ms. Amy Rose and the unfortunate death of our dear friend Shadow the hedgehog."

Sonic the hedgehog stood on the empty stage at Rouge's club, in his hands he grasped a glass of wine. Today Rouge shut down the club and neatly organized a couple of tables that sat Amy, Cream, Tails, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, and Jewel, Rouge's baby girl. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion including little Jewel who was a light pink echindna with brilliant white bat wings. Her silky hair started out white but slowly turned into a delicate pink color, her hair was pulled up into a pony tail that revealed her giant and mysterious midnight bluish purple eyes. She tugged at her purple dress with her fists that were shaped much like her fathers, but hers were much more delicate.

"I believe that Rouge wanted to say a word or two." Sonic skipped down the steps and Rouge took her spot on the stage, as always Rouge looked brilliant especially in her flattering blue dress that hugged her form well. She obviously had no trouble dropping her baby weight.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for sticking by me throughout this year which has been very tough. With your help I was able to hire ten taxis that take intoxicated people home from my club for no charge, not only does it keep people safe it brings much needed business in." Everyone applauded a little then let her continue.

"This year my beautiful daughter Jewel Shadow The Echindna was born and I couldn't have done it without my wonderful husband knuckles and without you guys. Cream I owe you so much getting a nurse that delivered my daughter effortlessly, your friend was so wonderful and I'm forever grateful for that." Cream who was dressed in a pale orange dress blushed and clutched onto Tail's gloved hand, who snickered at her reaction.

"Other than that... Amy? Would you like to say something?"

Amy Rose stood up and smoothed out her glossy green dress and looked up at Rouge who smiled and gestured up to the stage. A lot had happened in a year, when Amy woke up news traveled fast and made headlines. When the first riot of reporters got to the hospital Shadow's heart stopped and Amy was too weak to say goodbye to him before they removed his body. When Amy was allowed to go home two weeks later, she was bombarded by reporters that apparently camped out on her lawn for 48 hours. Amy refused to tell the story so Sonic busied them by showing off his acting skills, a day later a producer gave him his first acting job. Months later a new type of newspaper came out called "The Daily Buzz" which was pretty cliché due to the fact the main editor was a bee. In that newspaper it announced the new head investigator, his name was Mighty the armadillo and he made a huge tribute to his old boss Vector the crocodile. Who ironically, Amy met.

As promised Cream opened up her bakery shop and directed all of the attention towards Amy's pastries for about three months to cheer her up. The bakery itself has blossomed into a favored store and with a little help from Tails, Cream opened four more bakeries.

Sonic eventually proposed to Sally on his T.V show and they happily married, he still shows off about his acting career and how he won her heart before she knew it.

Rouge and Knuckle's little princess was born healthy and happy, many comment on Jewel's strange eyes and her odd middle name. If anyone asks about why her middle name was Shadow instead of something brighter like sunshine, Rouge simply says that shadows can bring joy too. Which is really weird to say to complete strangers but at least they don't ask after that.

Amy knew already that Shadow wasn't gone just yet, when she was sad she would smell a familiar pine smell, when she was happy she felt his presence, when she thought about him she was rewarded by vivid memories of them together. He would never leave her, he's probably just waiting for her to come home to him and one day she would, but he would just have to be patient.

"Before we leave here today, we all have to realize that in a year many things can happen, but only one thing stands out amongst all of our achievements. That thing is love. Love isn't just handed out it has to be fought for and when it is fought for it turns into something beautiful." Amy glanced at Jewel who stared at her with wide eyes. "Where there is love there is happiness, courage, life and sometimes... it even exists in death. We are nothing without it. If you guys weren't there for me I would have died and without Shadow here...I feel like maybe I just haven't woke up yet, but you guys remind me that I am here and alive because of the love and kindness you have shown me. I can't thank you enough for that."

Amy caught a tear that rolled down her cheek, when she looked back up she could have sworn for a split second that just outside the window of the club she saw shadow standing there with a smile spread on his face and a blood red rose clutched delicately in, one gloved hand...


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is just an author's note and this story is officially over! Thanks to all who showed me kindness and voted it means a lot to me! I have been asked if I will make a If I Go two and I'm not entirely sure how that would turn out, in this story it's about saving Amy and I'm not to sure about making a second one and killing her off.

I just wrote out a first draft of my new story "Keep the Dead Closer" it's set in station square and one day an infection is mysteriously spread and the dead come to life to feast on the living. It's just a zombie fic that I wrote for fun, the main characters being Amy and Shadow. It has a few romance scenes but they're not overly dramatic or anything so I wouldn't consider it a romance, it just has a lot of zombie goodness.

As you guys know I always allow people to add their OC's and this story is no different, I could easily fit five OC's in this story and I'm more than willing to add them in. Only one OC is allowed per person and any powers that they have will not be included, you can however, give them the gun of their choice (shotgun, sniper, handgun, crossbow, ect.) Just no rpgs. Just PM them to me or even leave a review on this story, just mention that you want them in KTDC.

Still curious about KTDC? Here's a small sneak peak!

Amy Rose hauled her three shopping bags on her kitchen table and clumsily tossed her keys on the table, they landed with a loud clack and slid off the table. Amy sighed and turned towards the T.V, perched carefully on top of it was Cheese. Cream trusted her with the animal while her and her mom went out on a marine adventure with the rest of her class, the small blue chao glanced at Amy and moved off the T.V. Amy was never good with animals and Cheese was no exception he hated her when they first met, but at least he hated her enough to get off of her T.V.

Amy plopped down on her black leather sofa and snatched the T.V remote off of her glass coffee table and turned it on. She flung her remote to the side and grabbed the latest fashion magazine, she scanned the pages and devoured the new season's styles. After reading it front to back she set the magazine down and switched her attention to her T.V, which was convieniatley set on the news channel.

"we would recommend that everyone stays in their home for the night, not only are we looking at severe thunderstorms but we are also being told that a new flu type sickness has started. Doctors recommend to stay away from wildlife and avoid getting scratches or cuts, symptoms include headaches, dizziness, dehydration, high fever, scratchiness of the throat, and vomit."

"Isn't that just lovely." Amy commented.

"- apparently they are biting everyone insight, please stay in-" CRASH. Amy turned her attention to her back room, and suddenly all of her lights turned off with an unpleasant clicking noise. Amy sighed and picked up her phone and used it as a temporary flashlight.

" Cheese? Come on out little buddy." Amy rounded the corner into her back room and found a pile of glass on her floor, she cursed as she stepped on a puddle of water. He would have to break the only vase full of water on the floor. She kept on wandering around her room until she felt her shoelace snag on something.

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed, she shone the light of her phone at her shoe which was captured by a small pink hand. Amy screeched and shone her light on what was a little pink skunk with a dangerously large gash on her small shoulder. Amy bent down a cautiously poked the girls unharmed shoulder, she let out a small moan but should couldn't see her face because of her hair so she pulled it back.

The skunk lifted her face revealing two very yellow and very dead eyes, and half of her face was missing leaving a crater of fleshy brown-yellow skin hanging from her face and showing off her jaw which looked like it was snapped in two. Amy reared back and kicked the thing in the face with her free foot, the skunk groaned and let go of her foot. Amy scampered in the darkness towards her kitchen, behind her she heard the skunk's clumsy footsteps.

Amy desperately tried to find her way through the kitchen but it wasn't long until the skunk caught up and claimed her foot in her undead hands again. Amy twisted onto her back and tried pulling her self away from her attacker, lightning outside of her room cackled and revealed the skunk whose jaw was dangling open with a fountain of blood spewing out of it covering Amy's legs in the disgustingly fresh, warm, substance. The skunk lunged forward and Amy had to use one hand to keep the skunks bloodied face away from hers, with the other she fiddled around to find something to help her and that's when she felt it. The smooth metal of her keys.

She snatched the object and without a second thought she drove her metal house key into the skull of her attacker. Instantly all of the skunks limbs went limp and a thick stream of blood poured out of the skunk's head and dripped on her face like a warm bloody tear.

Okay that wasn't a "small" sneak peak but I hope that it interested all of you zombie fanatics! The first five chapters of this story will be released on October 15th of 2014 so you have until october first to send in your OC! I love you all and I hope you loved IIG as much as I did when I was writing it! If I do write sequel it will probably come out January of 2015 so look out for that.

Other than that I hope all of you school goers enjoy your school year, and wish me good luck for my sophomore year! See you in October!

- Jinx


End file.
